


A Heartbeat and a Murmur

by ayaxroses



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blazikal - Freeform, Challenge: Crack Pairing Celebration, Chaos Emeralds, Crack Pairing, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Falling In Love, I just wanted to write cute lesbians, Lesbian Character, My OTP, One Shot, Princess - Freeform, Princesses, Randomness, Romance, This is like one of those lost files of my more random works here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaxroses/pseuds/ayaxroses
Summary: Blazikal-Sonic Yuri! (This is basically a random fluffy imagined moment in which Blaze and Tikal (written more humanoid here) are princesses who meet across dimension and fall in love. They are both tasked with incredible burdens to protect their own emeralds and people. Conflict is inevitable, and times can be rough, but somehow they make it out together.





	A Heartbeat and a Murmur

A Heartbeat and a Murmur

* * *

In the quiet of the night, she is there. With such a reckless sense of justice that makes you worried sick. She comes home with bruises, sores, and cuts you'll be bandaging once again...

Well into the night two lovers are talking, bickering but far too lovestruck to stay mad for long. It's a love many are too jaded to believe could actually exist.

"Hey, that stings!" She cries out, the soft purple ears, at the top of her head are twitching in response. Blaze is pouting.

"You'll need to stay still," Tikal advises, glancing down at her love with empathy. Her blue eyes remain a mess and a raw glossy shine of emotion. A hand brushes through her own auburn hair, and Tikal shakes her head. Still, she frowns as she says, "You've been overdoing it again haven't you?" Tikal asks with her blue eyes shifting down and forehead scrunched up.

Her lips are in a serious pout as she notices her girlfriend shyly turn her side to the side. This movement tickles the lap Blaze was laying on, soft light cheeks are tinted with a deep red. "And don't try to lie to me, I know you," the auburn-haired hybrid curves her pout further, pointing her index finger in front of the other's face.

Blaze smiles at this and she turns, yellow eyes burning affectionately at her lover. Just meeting those blue eyes melts her form and she's entirely weak to the strong-willed girl above her. "I won't go out again,"

"Like I said you're lying! We both know you will again, so why!" Tikal accuses with tears brimming and burning in her eyes.

Blaze gazed up at her love, her yellow eyes closing, "I just..." she pauses, "I want you to stay safe, for this kingdom too, and protecting the sol emeralds...it's Tikal?" Eyes blink open and flutter widely in concern. Blaze sits up swiftly elbows propped onto her side and turning around. Tears continue to fall and drench clear stains on purple clothes.

"I'm fine," she assures, wiping at her eyes, but her hand is gripped by the other. "I know you want to protect me, but there must be another way."

The purple haired girls take the hand and bring it to her lips. "Maybe one day...maybe. But now I'll do what I can," another kiss, "So please stay with me as always, right?. Scold me and call me reckless. Just don't go." Their hands link, fingers weaving tightly together. Tikal leans forward burying her face and roaming tears in the other's chest.

"What kind of question is that. Of course, I will, Blaze." She laughs and wipes at her eyes, " And maybe you can't promise you'll never fight but still... promise Blaze." She leans up and combs a hand through the back of her lover's head. Soft Lilac caresses her fingertips, and she brings their foreheads together. "Promise you'll always come back to me, my love"

Yellow eyes are swirling and lost in everything the other girl can give her, "of course. Tikal I..." she breathes out and presses a chaste kiss to the other's lips, "I love you, so much, my princess."

Blue eyes take in yellow and it's Tikal who takes the lead, far different than her usual passive nature. Their eyes are dancing as they lean into one another lost in the sensation with hearts, minds, and bodies caressing.

The kiss continues only all the more passionate. They've fallen terribly, perhaps the cruelest and most beautiful fate for those predestined to rule their kingdoms over hearts. Their hearts had no intention of quitting. Blaze felt stinging tears falling upon her cheeks, so cold, so lost, and she sits up entirely. Blaze takes hold of the hand brushing softly through her hair. Tikal frowns, her eyes so pretty just then, it takes the other a second to focus.

The purple haired girl smiles softly and links their hands tenderly together. Blaze sits up entirely now. She places her free arm around her love and guides her forward.

Tikal's smaller body is led and pulled near singlehandedly into Blaze's purple-clad lap. Tikal gasps feeling a hand grasp her hips and she's led to straddle her lover for balance. Tikal smiles and Blaze has to kiss her in exchange. There's nothing else in the world that makes more sense than this. This moment.

Their lips meet in a dance between sheer need and unbridled passion. Kisses and touches are shared.

"Angel," Blaze's breath hitches as she parts their lips reluctantly, she motions towards her shoulders, littered with crescent-shaped nail marks. Tikal blushes a beautiful shade of pink. Blaze pulls her in, hands grasping at the redhead's wrists. She guides the slender girl to burying them into soft lavender locks of hair.

Blaze mewls softly, feeling the pressure and essence of her lover holding tight. This was so much bigger than the both of them. Soon enough Blaze was grasping harder against Tikal's hips. Distance became a myth between their flushed bodies. Their lips were entangled as a tongue moved out hesitantly to lips Tikal's lips.

The smaller female, moaned out softly, opening her mouth and allowing the intrusion. The kiss... it was what lovers did right? All the time? She couldn't imagine how others stayed sane doing this so regularly. Or growing tired. Their lips and tongues danced around each other. Blaze's tongue darted out to plunder Tikal's mouth. The kiss became more heated and Tikal ended up falling onto her back. Her lover right in tow.

Kiss after merciless ravishing kiss, Blaze brought her lover in. With tender kisses, sucks, and bites upon once innocent lips, they were made anew. Two souls entirely for each other. And each other only.

Blaze smiled as her lips kissed and sucked Tikal's who was murmuring some words against her it took a few moments to respond.

"Yes?" Blaze called out to the flushed girl beneath her. Auburn hair splayed out like a waterfall and lips were thoroughly loved and glistening.

"Y-your injuries," Tikal noted our, her eyebrows knotted and Blaze looked forward with a soft kiss. She smiled.

"I suppose I was getting ahead of myself there," she flushed leaning back up and giving her lover a chance to breathe and process.

Tikal fumbled her fingers through her own hair. "No it's fine, I was really happy-I just-well" she made vague hand motions.

"It's alright," Blaze said with purple bangs trickling over golden eyes. She grasped out for the other's hand. "I love you" she whispered again before kissing her princess on the hand, like a knight sworn for duty.

Tikal held her hand out as though it has sprung a miracle. Truly it felt like it. "I love you too, so tell me.."

"Hm?" Blaze blinked wildly.

"What is it about me-" Tikal fumbled with her white green and red patterned skirt. "That makes you go so far to protect me"

Blaze beamed keening as she leaned their foreheads together. "Of course, it's because it's you. You're everything", Blaze answered sincerely and the floodgates were open.

Blue eyes only looked more entrancing to the feline-human hybrid. Tikal rushed in forward burying her head against Tikal's chest. She nuzzled murmuring "sorry-"

"For what?" Blaze fell harder seeing her lover nuzzling against her breaths as though they were the most sacred treasure in the world.

"I'm supposed to be taking care of you silly." Tikal reminded her girlfriend and nuzzled tightly against her. Blaze shook her head, "Is that so?" And she kissed her temple.

Perhaps in these soft moments, there was hope for them both. As a guardian of the Sol Emeralds and mediator between the chaos emeralds and the master emerald. They would protect each other, surely. So long as they were together, it would be alright. 

_End_


End file.
